M-78
The Land of Light (光の土地, Hikari no Kuni), also known as The Star of Ultra (ウルトラ星 - Urutora no Hoshi), or Planet Ultra is the homeworld of the Ultramen, located in Nebula M78. Geography The Land of Light is a clear planet, with somewhat clear green buildings. The buildings of the planet are made of crystal, and can be broken with a strong hit. The planet itself is sixty times the mass of Earth and surrounded by large floating landmasses circling it's center which bear a resemblance to a galaxy. In the center, there is a very strong light that lights up the entire planet, which is where the Plasma Spark is located and where the Ultras receive their energies from, even a little of this light considered intense by non-Ultras as such guests to the Land of Light have to stay behind a barrier for their protection. If the Plasma Spark was removed or stolen the Land of Light would freeze from the lack of its light and heat as it acts as an artificial sun for the planet. Most likely due to the Crystal Land Continents floating around it, the entire planet is sixty the mass of Earth. Satellites The Land of Light's moon is actually a prison, made by Ultraman King to seal the evil Ultraman Belial and other criminals from to Land of Light. It is unknown if the satellite still exists in this present. Goverment The Land of Light is a monarchy, ruled by a king (not Ultraman King). His second in command is (possibly) his daughter Yullian,. The Space Garrison, controlled by Father of Ultra, is an organization that seeks universal peace and justice, and functions as the security force of the Planet. Father of Ultra serves a position called the president that seems to be similar to the relation between the British Monarchy and the Prime Minister here on Earth. Locations *'Space Garrison Headquarters': This is the place where Space Garrison members such as the Ultra Brothers are given missions, where they fulfill their duties. *'Ultra Colosseum': Where young Ultra Warriors and adult Ultras alike are trained. *'Plasma Spark Tower': Where the Plasma Spark, the sun of the planet, is kept, only elite Space Garrison members such as Ultra Brothers, or similar figure of authority are allowed to go inside, anyone who enters the Plasma Spark tower without proper authorization or simply tries to take energy from the Plasma Spark will be exiled from the Land of Light. *'Space Prison': A prison made by Ultraman King to seal Ultraman Belial and later used to hold other criminals for the Land of Light. It was created from rubble created from Belial's rampage. *'Ultra Space Port': The arrival/departure port of the planet, for the sake of visitors who cannot withstand the intense light a barrier is erected all over the port. *'Ultra Elementary School/Space Information Center': A large building, compared to others, that serves as an information center and school. Taro went to school here. This building is responsible for relaying the Ultra Signs from their creators to their intended recipients. *'Ultra Tower': Built to commemorate the victory over Alien Empera and his Monster Army. It is where the Ultra Bell is kept. It is located away from settlements. In the Ultraman Story 0 manga, it was created by the Ultra Brothers and others who formed the first generation of the Space Garrison, it was also used to incubate new Ultras. *'Crystal Town': A city within the Land of Light, living spaces for families are present and it is near a valley called the Ultra Valley. This is where Taro spent his childhood training. It was first seen in the Ultraman Story 0 movie and later the footage was used in Ultraman Max when he remembering his home. **'Training Facilities': Facilities for training, includes sphere for practicing Ultra Psychokinesis, and video libraries of previous battles. **'Medical Room': Medical Facilities on the top of the highest tower in the city. The power of the Plasma Spark is used to treat the injured. This is where Father of Ultra went after he was gravely injured. **'Silver Square': A town Square filled with energy from the Plasma Spark. *'Temple of Light': First seen in Ultraman Mebius, the inside a mysterious space filled with swirling light, with no visible ceiling or floor. *'Fountain of Life': Appeared in Ultraman Taro, it is where Kotaro was brought to merge with Taro. It appears to be a place with an Aurora all over the sky. *'Ultra Clinic 78': Appeared in Episode 19 of Ultraman Taro, the medical facility where Mother of Ultra treated Taro. *'Monument of Mystery': A grassland where lush a silver glass plant exists only on the Land of Light. Only appeared in episode 44 of Ultraman Ace, when Seven brought him here to treat him. History Two hundred and seventy thousand years by the time of the Zap Spacy, the Ultras were a race of human-like beings who lived in a peaceful technological utopia. Unfortunately, the peaceful society lived on a planet orbiting a red giant star near the end of its life. The sun died, with the Ultra's ancestors surviving only because of their advanced technology, but they were left in perpetual darkness without their sun. For an unknown amount of time, planet Ultra's greatest scientific minds came together and eventually devised a replacement for their sun, the Plasma Spark. A tower was built so this artificial star could illuminate the planet, saving it and its people from freezing to death in the cold of space. During work on the project one of thetwo workers were exposed to the 'Differentior Rays' and transformed into a silver beings. Upon study it was found that they were incredibly strong and generated natural steroids to enhance their strength, could fire energy beams from their hands and could change their sizes at will. The Elder who then ruled the planet decided that all of his people should gain these powers and the project continued. When activated the planet was bathed in the Plasma Sparks light and its people. However the light also traveled from their planet, disrupting the natural flow of evolution and causing monsters to appear throughout the galaxy. The people renamed their planet the Land of Light and soon their race became known as Ultramen by other species. As the Ultramen advanced they developed Color Timers which were attached only on those Ultras that left for deep space. The people of planet Ultra had a strong cultural sense of justice and duty and so decided to use their great powers for the peace of the universe. The Ultras took to patrolling space, protecting planets by fighting invaders and monsters. However more belligerent races were opposed to these activities and became enemies of the Ultras' crusade against evil. Despite the many enemies they gained the people of the land of light were only ever dealt serious blows twice in their long history as giants. The first was from a being called the Emperor and the second from one of their own named Belial. The first invasion was fought of and ended when Ultraman Ken dueled and wounded the Emperor, as well as being wounded himself. The result of this was the formation of the Space Garrison as a proper organization with Ultraman Ken being its first captain. To commemerate this victory the Ultra Tower was constructed. The second threat was ended by Ultraman King who sealed Belial away in what come to be known as the Space Prison, which orbited the Land of Light like a moon. Category:Homes of Heroes Category:Heroic Locations Category:Good Realms Category:Heroic Symbolism